Fairy Tail: The Beginning of a Dragon Knight
by gunner007
Summary: Baran, the Dragon Knight, after his death, the Mother Dragon collect his soul and brought him into the heaven. But, the Gods and Mother Dragon decided to give him a second chance, but send him into another world, and become the first Dragon Knight in the Earth Land.


This is a crossover story between **Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai** and **Fairy Tail**

The manga of **Dragon Quest: The Adventure of Dai **or **Dai No Daiboken** is awesome, even though I don't like the ending, but in fanfiction, when I take a look, there are only two stories in **Espanol** language, no one actually wrote any fanfiction story for this awesome manga, so I can guess not many people actually know about this manga, and… I was quite shocked as well. So I decided to write one for this. To those readers who haven't read this manga yet, I recommend read it first, I'm sure you all will confuse when reading this.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Dragon Knight**, a powerful hybrid specie of human, demon, and dragon that were created by the gods in order to maintain the peace and destroy the ones that seek to disturb the balance of power in the world. **Baran** were the last Dragon Knight, and **Dai**, was the son of the Dragon Knight Baran.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**SPOILER!**

During their infiltration into Demon Lord Vearn's fortress, Baran, the powerful Dragon Knight, sacrificed his own life to protect his son Dai from the Demon world's most powerful explosion item, the **Black Core**, which was embedded in **hyper demon Hadlar**'s body. Using his transformed body empowered with his proud **Draconic Aura** to shield his injured son, taking the explosion in close range costing his own life, but his son Dai was saved from the explosion. At his very last breathe, he gave his draconic power to his son.

**END OF SPOILER!**

**…**

The Mother Dragon, an envoy of the gods who manages the life and death of Dragon Knights, take his soul instead of his son's soul, granting his son a second chance to live.

Once the Mother Dragon took Baran's soul to the heaven, the gods decided to give him a second chance, but send him to another world. Baran wasn't expected this to be happen, sending him to another world together with his dragon knight power. However, Baran wasn't certain of this yet, he lost his faith in humanity in his past, can he able to trust the humanity in the new world.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Fairy Tail: The Beginning of the Dragon Knight**

**…**

**~DQXFT~**

**Chapter 1**

**Earth Land**

In a world called **Earth Land**, a world of magic where most of the people in this world can freely use magic in good and bad way.

Most of the known part of the Earth Land is occupied by a very large peninsula, that around is surrounded by scattered isles of different sizes, the peninsula itself is linked to the mainland, and its split into several countries, and one of them is the **Kingdom of Fiore**.

**…**

**Tenrou Island**

The Tenrou Island stands alone in the middle of the sea, with no other isles visible in the surrounding area. It's a mildly small rocky and steep island covered by lush vegetation, and a gigantic tree with a gnarled and mildly curved trunk lies on the center of the island.

Somewhere deep in the forest on the Tenrou Island, a bright light appears in an open area of the forest, within the light appearing a silhouette floating within the center of the light, when the light dies down, the silhouette fell onto the soft ground, revealing a black slicked haired man with moustache wearing an armor, together with a two handed blade on his back, the hilt of the blade itself has a dragon headed shape.

"Ugh…" The man regained his consciousness before he slowly gets up from the ground, massaging his head before he take a look around his surroundings. The man is **Baran**, the Dragon Knight. "…" He looked around his surroundings, seeing himself is in somewhere in the deep forest along with the ruins. _'…I guess this is the new world where the Mother Dragon and the gods sent me to.' _Baran thought before he stood up, then, he felt something different in his body. _'…What's this? I feel the air around here has a lot of magic… Some more, I feel myself has been empowered by these magic.'_ He thought as he stares at his hand. _'…Even without activating my __**Dragonic Aura**__, I can still feel myself become stronger…' _

Baran started to look around closely to see where he is now until he looks up, seeing the areas around him are in totally thrashed, _'…If I look closer a little, it looks like there were battles in this place. Some more…'_ He thought as he looks up at gigantic tree just far in front of him_. '…That's one gigantic tree, and I can sense an enormous amount of magic coming from it.' _After that, he felt something in his pocket, he take it out and look, it was his iconic accessory, the small metallic dragon eye that he always wears it on his left eye. "…" He had a thought about his past for a brief moment before he attaches it back on his left eye. _'__**Soara**__… __**Dino**__…' _He thought closing his eyes while remembering his wife and his son. Then, he felt an odd presence appeared behind him, "Hm?" he immediately turn around, seeing a little girl with long wavy blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes. She wears a frilly pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. _'…I couldn't sense her presence in this close distance…'_ He thought with his surprised eyes.

"…Greetings…" The little girl greets Baran.

"…What are you, little girl? I could not sense your presence until now." Baran asked.

"They need your helps… you must assist them…" The little girl told before she raises her right arm and pointed at her right direction. Baran looked at where she points her finger before he felt a powerful presence coming from the direction where the little girl pointing at.

"This feeling…?" Baran asked as he felt a very familiar presence from his past.

"Please, go and help them, **Dragon Knight**…" The little girl said, and the last two words surprised Baran.

"…How did you know I'm the **Dragon Knight**?" Baran asked the mysterious little girl. "…No, what are you?"

"I don't have time to explain… you must help them now." The little girl replied. Baran looked at the little girl with his curious expression before he decided to head toward to the direction. The little girl looked at Baran the Dragon Knight heading toward to the destination where the little girl pointed at, she then begin to pray as her hands contacted to each other and closed tightly, shutting her eyes and started to pray.

**…**

**To Baran**

Baran is heading toward to the destination where the little girl pointed at, heading through hundreds of trees incredibly fast. _'…New world… I can't use __**Ruura**__ to help myself teleporting… And I cannot recklessly use __**Toberuura**__ as well in this unknown land.'_ He thought. **Ruura** is a **Teleport spell**, allowing the user to teleport into a location where the user appeared before. For **Toberuura** is a **Flight spell**, allowing the user to fly freely in the air. He then heard a loud roar coming from far in front of him.

***ROAR***

_'__That roar…? That was a dragon's roar… Could it be?'_ Baran thought as his eyes widen, this makes him remembering his past, the fight between him and the **Dark Dragon King Velther**. _'…No. It's impossible is Velther…'_ He thought while shook his head before he focus back on his current objective.

**…**

Baran can feel the presence getting closer to him, he is now started to sense other presences. _'…There are a lot of people over there… I can feel like they're fighting something big…'_ Baran thought before his expression changed the moment he is going to help those people, _'…Can I really trust those humans?'_ Baran thought.

Shortly Baran arrived to the scene where the presences are, he sees there are people currently fighting against a giant Black Dragon, a mastodonic dragon with the entire upper body is covered in black round scales, with some blue markings decorations, his belly, inner tail, and legs are gray, the **Acnologia**.

Baran can see among those people are not human, several people are bandaged, there is a giant black cat with the humanoid shaped body wielding a large sword, and some girls are also fighting with them. However, he sees the giant black dragon is easily overwhelms those people with its strength, as if it is like the dragon itself is playing around with them with ease. _'…That's the presence I felt earlier. And… it looks kinda like Velther… Should I lend those humans a hand?'_ He thought before he seeing them are helping each other up, knowing that those people are not selfish and abandon their allies. _'…Even though they're about to get themselves killed… they are still covering each other, risking their lives.'_ Baran thought, and this makes him remember back his past, the fight when he met his son for the first time.

**…**

For the group that are struggling to win against the Black Dragon which is called **Acnologia**, the most fearsome powerful tyranny dragon among the entire dragons. The group that are currently fighting the Acnologia, they are the members of the **Fairy Tail**, one of the strongest guilds in Fiore.

For the one who is currently on the back of the Acnologia's neck attacking the dragon, the pink short haired young man with a white scarf around his neck, **Natsu Dragneel**, a **Dragon Slayer**, he has the ability to manipulate fire. He rapidly sending fire attacks onto Acnologia, while the other members sending various kinds of attacks. However, none of their attacks seems ineffective against it.

When the Acnologia swings its paw with just a swing, it sent out a powerful shockwave, knocking all of the Fairy Tail's members away.

"Waahh!" Natsu landed onto one of his friends' back, the young female girl of the Fairy Tail, **Lucy Heartfilia**, brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that tied with ribbons in a small ponytail on the right side of her head. She can summons out various kinds of spirits to fight for her.

"Kyaaa!" Lucy gets squeezed by Natsu.

"Dammit!" The one who cursed after recovering back from the shockwave blast was **Gray Fullbuster**, a young man with spiky black hair, dark blue eyes and his body is toned and muscular. He has the ability to manipulate ice. Behind him is a little girl, **Wendy Marvell**, brown eyes, long and dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest. She is a Dragon Slayer, and can manipulate wind.

"Is everyone alright!?" The one asked the others loudly was **Erza Scarlet** in armor, a young girl with long scarlet hair that reaches down to her waist, and brown eyes. She has the ability to freely summons out her metallic equipment through space.

"Shit!" The brute one who cursed was **Elfman Strauss**, a large muscular man with tan colored skin, and spiky white hair. Beside him is his elder sister, **Mirajane Strauss**, a slim young woman of below height average, she has long white hair which curls slightly at the ends that reach her waist, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest level.

"None of our attacks are working at all!" Said by **Bickslow**, a tall man with a mildly muscular build and broad shoulders, he wears mildly fitting cloth covered in vertical white stripes, which extend up to his head to cover it in a tight hood that look like head armor, exposing only his hands and bottom part of his face, hiding only his eyes and nose.

A tall and muscular man with shoulder length orange slicked back hair and a stubby beard, **Gildarts Clive**, trembling for seeing the almighty dragon that he lost to it once that cost his arm and a leg. _'…This thing… isn't using the strength it used when it fought me… it' just playing with them…'_ He thought shaking in fear.

Then, they saw a young girl in short white hair that reaches her neck, and she has a pair of blue eyes, **Lisanna Strauss**, the youngest of her Strauss family members. She injured on her leg on the ground which the Acnologia is close to her.

"Sis!" Elfman shouts worrying. Everyone was surprised before they quickly went to save her.

Lisanna looked up with her feared expression for the Acnologia is already in front of her, everyone is trying to quickly reach her, but it is too late for them to act quickly, for the Acnologia bringing down its large paw toward to defenseless Lisanna, they thought it is the end for her. But then, a man in silhouette appeared in front of the incoming paw, and blocked it with a sword together with an arm backing up his sword, the man's feet sunken down to the ground for blocking the attack frontally, even Acnologia was surprised for someone actually capable to block its attack.

"Eh?" Lisanna opened her eyes before look into her front, seeing an adult man blocking the attack of Acnologia, everyone was surprised, to seeing a man blocked the attack from Acnologia.

"W-what the…?" The one found this surprised, **Gajeel Redfox**, a tall and muscular young man with long spiky black slicked back hair, revealing his forehead, and he has a pair of red eyes with no eyebrows.

"To block that attack boldly…" The one commented was **Pantherlily**, his head is that of a black panther's, right now he has a tall and muscular body build shape similar to human's.

"Get up," The man told to Lisanna to stand up, her fellow friends arrives and back her up. They see the man clearly, and it is Baran, holding the Acnologia's heavy paw with his **Demon Dragon Blade**

"…Who are you?" The one asking was **Freed Justine**, a slim man of average height with waist length light-green hair. He arrived and helped Lisanna up.

"Right now it's not important!" Baran shouts before he pushes back the Acnologia's heavy paw, they can see the man in armor is strong, capable to block and push away Acnologia's paw. Baran looked back at the Acnologia dragon, growling at him, while Baran just glares back at the Acnologia.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks for saving her…" The one thanking Baran was the injured **Makarov Dreyar**, an extremely short elderly man, has black eyes and growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He is the Guild Master of the Fairy Tail.

"Get out of here while you can!" Baran told before he sees the Acnologia charges at Baran, as Baran readied to fight the almighty dragon, he first activates his **Dragonic Aura** power as a Dragon crest symbol shines on his forehead before charges at Acnologia, he swings his sword to the incoming paw attack from the Acnologia, both attacks clashed simultaneously, creating a powerful shockwave, blasting everything away.

"Kyaaa!" Lucy screams.

After the two sides clashed, both now started to exchange attacks, in terms of speed, Baran has the upper hand, **"Toberuura"** Baran used the flight ability, allowing him to combat the Acnologia in air, giving him more mobility to push back the Acnologia.

**…**

The others are awed for seeing someone that is unknown to them, are capable to head on the Acnologia, "I've never see anyone fight like that before…" Erza commented.

"Whatever that guy is, I'm ready to fight him!" Natsu uttered out nonsense statement as he excited.

"Natsu! This isn't the time for this!" Lucy scolded.

"Some more… that guy can fly freely." The one commented was **Laxus** **Dreyar**, the grandson of Makarov Dreyar, he is a very tall and muscular man with orange eyes with his spiky blonde slicked short hair together with a distinctive lightning bolt shaped scar on his right eye.

**…**

With Baran's current capability, he is able to fight against Acnologia head on. For Acnologia the black dragon itself is feared for the first time that a mortal capable to fight against it, currently now the black dragon being pushed back as it taking some strong attacks from Baran.

"Let's see how strong you are, dragon!" Baran shouts before he rises up his sword to the air above him as the cloud above them started to darkening, **"Gigadein"** He summons out a powerful lightning bolt from the sky, the lightning bolt coming down toward to Baran, the lightning bolt struck onto Baran's Demon Dragon Blade, his sword now stored an incredible amount of magic power as his sword glowing and discharging electricity, giving him more attack power on his next attack. As the lightning bolt struck upon to his Demon Dragon Blade, the ground started to trembles and the small pebbles are levitating in the air around him.

Everyone can feel that sword Baran wielding there has an incredible amount of strong magic, even the fearsome black dragon is fear of it. "Get ready for this, dragon!" Baran shouts at his opponent as he flew toward to Acnologia, Acnologia choose no retreat but head on against Baran, the Acnologia turns around bringing its heavy tail swinging toward to Baran, Baran sees incoming tail coming toward to him, he flew upward to avoid the attack before proceed toward to Acnologia, Acnologia followed up its next attack by bringing down its heavy paw again onto Baran, but Baran's Toberuura allows him to freely fly anywhere according to his will, he dodged the incoming paw attack, after he dodged, he immediately swing his Dragon Blade onto Acnologia's open area, its belly. "**Giga Break**!" The moment his sword landed onto Acnologia's belly, a powerful lightning explosion landed upon Acnologia, a bright light and a powerful shockwave coming from the blow. Everyone can hear the scream of Acnologia's pain.

***ROAR***

The Acnologia screamed in pain after receiving a powerful attack from Baran as the attack capable to send Acnologia away, clashing through trees and ruins few meters away. Baran landed onto the ground and turns around away from his sight of Acnologia as he looked at the others.

"I thought I told you all to escape." Baran said. "Why aren't you all leave?"

"That is we cannot abandon…" Makarov replied before he stops his statement for seeing something that surprises him.

Baran felt the powerful presence behind him before turning around, everyone seeing the Acnologia gotten up from the powerful attack. "Grrrrrr…." The Acnologia growls hostility after suffered heavy damage.

"…As expected from a dragon," Baran said, "Dragon is capable to withstand any kind of attack. If a dragon gets killed by my **Giga Break** in one hit, you're not worth to be called dragon." He then grips tightly his Dragon Blade preparing for second round, seeing the Black Dragon Acnologia growling at him menacingly. He sees the wound he inflicted on the Black Dragon's belly, the attack able to injured Acnologia, but not enough.

"Here it comes!" Elfman shouts as they see the Acnologia charged at Baran with its might, Baran jumped and flew over the Acnologia.

Baran prepares one of his spells as he aims the dragon with his left hand, his left engulfed with flame.** "Merazoma"** His left hand fired out a large and powerful fire ball to the Acnologia, the Acnologia looked at the incoming fireball and immediately brings up its giant wing and blocked the attack, the attack created a large explosion in an area, creating a powerful shockwave.

"W-what an attack!" One of them shouts while covering themselves from the shockwave.

"He can use fire magic?" Gajeel said.

Baran expects the attack can injure the Acnologia a little, since he expects all the dragons are highly durable against fire type attack. He then sees the Acnologia gushes out from the smoke created by his **Merazoma**. Baran readied his fighting stance again, then, "…?" He noticed the Acnologia started to act strange, the Acnologia spread its wings before it flew upward to the sky. "Hm?" Baran looked at the Acnologia flew to the sky far above them.

"It's escaping!?" Gray shouts as they are surprised to see the Acnologia flew upward to the sky.

"…No! It's planning something!" Lisanna said.

"What's it gonna do!?" Pantherlily asked.

"Is it gonna come back?" A talking blue male cat asked, **Happy**.

"Don't let your guard down!" A talking white female cat told, **Carla**.

Then, everyone surprised when they see the Acnologia preparing a large attack as its gather magic into its mouth for charging up its breath attack.

"It's a breath attack!" Gajeel warns as he recognized the attack pattern.

"Is it planning on blasting the whole island away!?" Say by a woman, **Cana Alberona**, a tall and slim young woman with an ample bust and tan skin, long mid-back length brown hair and brown eyes.

"No way…" **Evergreen** muttered in fear, she has light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Seriously…?" **Juvia Lockser**, a young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin, shocked to see Acnologia preparing to annihilate the entire island.

"…" Baran stares at the Acnologia that lies above the Tenrou Island hundred meters away preparing its breath attack. _'…Should I turn into __**Ryuumajin**__…?'_ He thought as a sweat flows down on his cheek, for he worries the outcome when he transform himself into something else, he may expect that he will be isolated by humans like his past, at the cost of the life of his wife Soara. A short moment he decided to help humans, giving another chance to redeem his crimes by taking off his left eye accessory off of his face, readying to transform himself into Ryuumajin, his demonic dragon form. But then, he hears a voice in his mind whispering to him, halting his action.

_"__It's alright… you've done well to help them…"_ A girly's voice whispering in Baran's mind, and right at the same time Baran started to lose his consciousness as his sight is fading away.

_'…__What? W-wait…'_ Baran thought as the grip of his sword getting weaker, his hand holding his left eye accessory fell on the ground before his turn, and lost his consciousness. The Fairy Tail members see Baran suddenly fell unconscious with no particular reason, and then they quickly head toward and carried him up by Elfman.

The Fairy Tail members currently powerless to win against the mighty dragon Acnologia, helplessly seeing the Acnologia is about to fire down its breath attack onto the Tenrou Island, where they are now. They join each other's hands and forming a circle in order for them to channeling their remaining magic power onto Freed to cast a barrier, while leaving Baran resting on the ground.

The Acnologia fired its breath attack onto Tenrou Island, everyone thought they are done for, and when the attack struck onto the island, everyone turned into white.

**…**

**~DQXFT~**

Inside Baran's conscious, Baran is lying on the ground unconscious, then, he hears a voice, a lovely and caring woman voice that he knew.

_"…__Dear…"_

Baran shot opened his eyes widely and getting up from the ground, "…That voice…?" He looked around his surrounding, only white background with nothing else.

_"…__Dear…"_

The voice echoed again, Baran looked again for the voice more desperately, and when he turns around one more time, he sees an ethereal form of his dead wife, Soara. "…S-Soara…?" Baran muttered in surprises, for seeing his dead wife after many years.

_"…__Dear… please… do not suffer anymore… my love…"_

Baran's cheek flows down a sweat, listening the words from the spirit of his dead wife who was killed by human long time ago, "…You don't understand, Soara… those humans… they… they killed you right in front of me… in my execution… Ever since then, my feeling towards to human changed into hatred…" Baran said as he remembering the pain of his past during his execution in **Alkeed**.

_"…__Please… forgive them… not all human are coward… they are trying their best to do what the best… like our son's friends…"_

The moment the spirit Soara mentioned about their son, he remembered some events, like his son Dai's friend **Pop**; a young magician sacrificed himself during the time he wanted to retrieve back his long lost son in **Teran** country. Even after Pop died, his dead body still capable to cast a magic to stop him during his duel with his son. That time he was shocked to see the dead Pop casted a spell onto him. After that incident, he changed the way he behaves, and offered his Dragon Blood onto the fallen magician Pop and able to revive him.

"…" Baran is unable to argue with his dead wife. "Indeed… our son, together with his friends, he grew a lot stronger than before." He said as his tone calmed down. "…I was… happy." The spirit Soara smiles upon him.

_"…__My love… Please… find your peace and happiness in your new world…"_

Baran looked again at the spirit of his wife, "…I… I don't think I will be able to associate with these humans in this new world that the Mother Dragon sent me." He said before he looked upon on his hands, "…These hands of mine were stained with human bloods. I should not deserve this…"

_"__That because… you've suffered a lot… you deserve a second chance from Mother Dragon and Gods…"_

Then, behind Baran appears out the Mother Dragon, "Greetings once again, Baran the Dragon Knight," The Mother Dragon greets, Baran turns around facing the Mother Dragon. "I am communicating into your conscious through telepathy, the reason why we sent you to this new world called Earth Land, is because this world will need a new Dragon Knight."

"…Why do I deserve this chance, Mother Dragon?" Baran asked.

"Your wife already answered to you that, Dragon Knight." The Mother Dragon replied his question, then, both the Mother Dragon and the spirit Soara started to shine brightly before him.

"W-what?" Baran surprised to see both of them shines brightly suddenly.

_"__Live with your fullest, my love…"_

"You will be the first Dragon Knight in this new world." The Mother Dragon mentioned one more thing before she took off.

"W-wait! Soara!" Baran shouts as he started to run toward to his wife, and when he approaches to his wife, everything turns white once again.

**…**

**Present**

"SOARA!" Baran shouts loudly as he got up regained back his consciousness. He then found himself that the scene around him changed, he is no longer on the Tenrou Island, he looked around to his surrounding, he is now inside a rundown tavern, surrounded by some people that he do not know, and he know some of them that he met them on the Tenrou Island as they are startled at him after hearing his sudden shout.

"Bad dream?" Makarov asked as he approaches to him. "You were unconscious for a few days after we got out from Tenrou Island. Elfman had to carry you with us, and along with your sword and your eye accessory beside you." He mentioned, and Baran looked at beside him, seeing his Demon Dragon Blade and his dragon eye accessory are there.

Baran sweats a lot before he places his palm onto his forehead to calm himself, "…Where am I?" He asked.

"Why, you're in **Fairy Tail second building**, a small and rundown tavern which used to be our headquarters in **Magnolia Town**." Makarov replied his question.

Baran noticed himself that he is on an old and broken couch with no back, he then adjust his body and place his foot on the floor. "…What happened to that dragon?" He asked about Acnologia.

"During your fight, you suddenly passed out," Makarov replied, "and that moment the Acnologia fired down its breath attack, however, we survived the attack all thanks to the first guild master of Fairy Tail, **Mavis Vermillion**, casted out one of the Fairy Tail's most powerful magic, **Fairy Sphere**, shielding Tenrou Island from its breath attack, and that's how we survived." He explained the whole thing to Baran.

_'…__So that little girl is the spirit…'_ Baran thought, "…And, what is this '**Fairy Tail**'…?" Baran wonders after hearing that name for the first time, which caused them surprise.

"You do not know the Fairy Tail?!" The one exclaimed in surprise was **Jet**, a slim man with average height and orange spiky ponytail hair. "The once famous guild known in **Fiore**?!"

"…" Baran remained quiet before he shook his head, "I know neither about this guild nor Fiore, Fiore is the name of this country I presume?" He said as he get his Demon Dragon Blade and put back into the scabbard on his back, and his dragon eye accessory placed back on his left eye.

"Where do you come from exactly?" Makarov asked. "And can you introduce yourself? I am **Makarov Dreyar**, the former guild master of Fairy Tail." Makarov introduced himself to Baran, "and these are the members of Fairy Tail." He introduced the remaining Fairy Tail members to Baran, they gave him some random greet gestures.

"…" Baran remained quiet before he starts to say, "…Baran is my name." He introduced his name to them.

"Baran, what were you doing on the Tenrou Island?" Makarov asked.

"…" Baran remained quiet again, "…It's a long and complicated story." He replied.

"You're strong, right!?" Shouts by someone very energetically, they all looked at Natsu, the one who shouted just now. "The way you fought that bastard was so awesome!"

They ignore Natsu's comment first, "Hm… you're not from around here, are you?" Makarov asked.

"…" Baran then nodded without saying anything, but he has to tell them everything. "…I am not from this world." He announced to them, that does not surprise them greatly.

"That means you're from **Edolas**?" The scarlet haired girl Erza asked.

"…Edolas?" Baran said with question tone.

"You don't know Edolas as well? That means you're not from Edolas?" Erza surprised a bit, and Baran nodded.

"After my death, I sent into this world by the Mother Dragon and Gods." Baran stated, and that statement surprises them.

"Wait, your… death?" Cana said. "You died before?"

"…Mother Dragon?" Wendy surprised.

"Gods?" Gray said.

"I am… a **Dragon Knight**." Baran introduced himself again to them.

This is their first time hearing the words Dragon Knight, "Dragon Knight?" Gajeel asked.

"Dragon Knight is a hybrid of human, demon, and dragon that were created by the gods in order to maintain the peace, and destroy the ones that seek to disturb the balance of the power in the world." Baran explained to them the definition of the Dragon Knight.

They are surprised for their first time hearing about the Dragon Knight beside the Dragon Slayer, "No wonder you are that powerful, capable to fight that Acnologia all by yourself." Laxus commented.

"But, why now?" Makarov asked.

"I was dead during my fight against a powerful demon warrior, and sent to this world, though I don't know why I deserve this…" Baran replied as his expression changed into solemn.

"What do you mean by that 'you don't deserve this'?" Lucy asked.

Baran glanced at the blonde hair girl who just asked him, "…I committed terrible crimes in my past, my hands stained with human bloods because of my rage." He replied. "I do not deserve this…"

Everyone become quiet after listening that, "But, you saved Lisanna before, that means you're not a bad person." Natsu said. "And we have to thank you for that." He said before he grinned.

Makarov grins, "Well, past is past, you should be focusing on present now, Baran." He said. "Doesn't matter whether you're human or demon or hybrid, you have our thanks, Baran."

"…" Baran remained quiet after listening to what they said.

Lisanna steps out and stop in front of Baran, "…Baran-san," She started, "I have to thank you for saving me before."

"…" Baran remained quiet before replying, "Just be careful next time when facing something dangerous, girl." He told.

"I will." Lisanna nodded smiling, and the atmosphere turns into lively as they are started to celebrate once more.

Baran glanced at them, _'…I just don't understand humans at all… Perhaps this is what you wanted me to see, Soara?'_ He thought seeing the entire guild members are celebrating happily for no occasion, seeing them happily eating, drinking, singing, and dancing together, like comrades.

Makarov stopped beside him along with two mugs of ale, "Here, have a drink." He offers a mug of ale to Baran, who was sitting alone the whole time.

"…" Baran remained quiet staring at the mug of ale Makarov offered, he then sighed before he took the mug and sip some.

Makarov sat beside him and drank before he glances at Baran's solemn and sad expression, "Soara, was she your wife?" He asked.

"…Yes." Baran replied with a small sign of anger and sadness, "…She was killed by humans… the one that I truly love…"

Makarov sighed, "What past is the past, nobody can change their past." He told in his casual pose, "Suffered some painful past doesn't mean that you have to stop where you're now, you just have to stay strong and move on." He continues as he sips his ale. "Not just you, but everyone else here had suffered painful past."

"…" Baran could not say anything as he continues sipping his ale.

"Say," Makarov started to say something as he started to get drunk, "…How about you join our guild, Baran? We could provide you a place to stay… I'm asking you this because that's our gratitude for you saving Lisanna." He said.

"…" Baran is uncertain of whether he wants to join or not, as the first Dragon Knight sent into this world to maintain the balance, he wasn't sure of it.

"Having you here could help us a lot, and right now the **Magnolia town** has changed a lot in these 7 years during our absent." Makarov said as his expression changed while sipping ale. "Especially these children, they need your strength to guide them."

"Fine," An instant answer come from Baran, Makarov looked at the Dragon Knight who just gave out his answer, "…If that's what you want, I'll try." Baran said with his eyes closed.

Makarov grinned, "He he he… Thank you, and welcome to Fairy Tail." Makarov the guild master of Fairy Tail, greets the newcomer.

Baran stares down on his mug of ale while having a thought, _'…Soara…'_ Baran thought as an image of his wife Soara imagined on the surface of the ale, _'…I will try my best to…' _He then looked again onto Fairy Tail members whose still celebrating, _'trust these humans.'_

…

…

**End of the Chapter 1**

**So guys, what do you think? This is still a beta though, it still need some reworks. If you have any opinion, feel free to share any positive opinion.**


End file.
